The present invention relates to frames for supporting tracks of track-laying tractors and more particularly relates to portions of such frames which are adapted to prevent undue damage to the tracks. When track-laying vehicles such as those commonly used in forestry and excavating are operated, it sometimes happens that the track passes over obstructions such as bumps, logs and rocks or the like resulting in single track shoe loading which is sometimes in the nature of bending loads that cause damage to the track shoes and/or the remainder of the track.